Letting it all go
by BTG101
Summary: “I think House should suck up his pride and tell his damn colleagues that he is filthy rich, has a daughter and son, and is gay,"Brittany interrupted this was going to be fun.


"I think it is about time we tell them House," A smooth voice stated and House turned to look at him his eyebrow quirked.

"Why should we tell them, I think we are doing fine," House shot back; oh he was so going to win this. Wilson was not going to get the best of him this time. Things were going to go back to his way of doing things.

"Look I know your obsessed with this hole lets be a complete bastard about everything and make all of my friends worry, but I really think we should tell them." Wilson stared and looked into Houses icy blue eyes and smiled lightly, "I mean we have been keeping this a secret for three years, I think they should know the truth," Wilson finished oh he was going to win this. House always told him he a knack for manipulation and this was the perfect time to use it. He mentally smirked when he saw the doubt in Houses eyes. Oh he had this in the bag.

"Tell them the _truth _that would be like telling them the _truth_. I think we should continue lying more fun and less trouble that way," House bit out, he was not going to lose. He limped over to the dull orange chair and sat himself in the chair to make himself comfortable. "Obviously I win Wilson," House stated a smirk plastered on his face, "I am sitting in my favorite chair, I totally win you manipulative bastard," House spat out.

"You think you win because you….sat…in...A...Chair," Wilson questioned slowly what House called his 'suspicious look' plastered on his face.

"Not just any chair," House said, "My favorite chair." And house leaned back in his chair it felt good to win.

"Well you want to know what I think," another voice interrupted and House winced he had forgotten all about Brittany. "I think House should suck up his pride and tell his damn colleagues that he is filthy rich, has a daughter and son, and is gay," She finished, she couldn't stand. She was their best friend from high school and they still thought that being in the closet was okay. She sighed they were going to be happy if they liked it or not even if that meant coming out to their colleagues.

"Umm I don't remember you entering the conversation bitch," House muttered and Wilson glared. Great now Wilson was mad at him, that meant no sex.

"House she is right, and imagine how much better we will feel finally getting this secret off of our chest," Wilson said becoming smiley. The feeling hit him instantly not having to live a lie anymore, this was perfect he could finally invite Cuddy to the mansion and meet the kids.

"Fine," House said reluctantly, "But that doesn't mean I have to like it,"

"Of course,"

"And I will be whining all day about it,"

"Absouletly,"

"You do owe me,"

"Anything you want,"

"I want my-"

"After you are off probation,"

"What," House yelled, "I just let you have your fucking way and you're not going to let me do it," House stated crudely he just couldn't believe this.

"Well to say that I had to force you to want to reveal our kids makes me wonder do you deserve the reward," Wilson shot back his smile turning into a slight frown, now that he thought about it this would be best for House.

"That's totally not fair! It's my room and if I want to have sex then we will have fricking monkey sex if that is what I want," House yelled his anger making him miss that smile on Wilson's face. "And you want to know why, because this is my mansion and I am king," House shouted exhausted, he kind of felt better, he should do this more often. He saw the look on Wilson face before getting up to follow the other.

"I wouldn't do that," A voice from behind him said and he glared at her.

"And why not," House question, he looked over to where Wilson was and sighed, he wasn't getting any sex.

"Well you were being an ass, but that is not really new, so lets just say you were being a Super Ass,"

"A super ass," House repeated.

"Yeah," she replied this was going to be fun,

"I don't know why I let you live here," House finally answered back and a loud shout met his ears.

"Whenever you and your man get into a lover spat I am here to soother the kids, that's why I'm here," and with that she left leaving House to wallow in his own loss.


End file.
